Debeo Memoria
by Debeo Memoria
Summary: Fate's Rememberance. From the minds of Z.A.G, October Breeze, Inannalia, and Annjirika. Cloud goes to T.T. to find his friends after a nine years, only to say goodbye. Can things be salvaged between the four of them in time? AerithxCloudxYuffiexLeon
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is precisely what happened in our roleplay, just tweaked to fit better as a story. We weren't going to post it here, but we found that the plot (and many many subplots) was good and the dialogue was entertaining (at least for us) so why not make a story out of it? _

_**Z.A.G** plays Cloud Strife,_

**October Breeze ** plays Squall Leonhart,

**Inannalia** plays Aerith, 

**Annjirika** plays Yuffie.

VvVvVvVv

Cloud kept his gaze to the ground as he walked through the gate of Traverse Town. He had long since giving up competing in the Coliseum and decided to wander to another world. His travels brought him to Traverse Town. The town of everlasting nights. The darkened skies were a welcoming sight to the swordsman who had been stuck on a desert planet for a few years. 

Glancing around at the town, he found that the streets weren't at all busy. Few other off-worlders seemed to have come to this planet to start a new life. Cloud just came out of spite. He had no other place to go really.

The quick ninja walked swiftly through the ever-darkened Traverse Town, her brown eyes sparkling. According to the grandfather clock back in her Hotel room, it was 9 A.M. Another great day in the life of The Great Ninja Yuffie.

She strode confidently into First District, taking in the calm, quiet atmosphere. Boring. She needed excitement. Where was the drama? It's what she got for living on an old, dull planet full of old, dull, grumpy, grudge holding, chip-on-their-shoulder types. 

And then she spotted someone. A new person, a familiar person, a spiky-headed blonde person that she hadn't seen in years. Her eyes widened a grin lighting up her face. "CLOUD!" She shrieked.

Cloud turned his gaze in the direction he thought he heard his name being called. Out of habit, he lifted his crimson cloak up higher to hide more of his face in case anyone turned to look at him. One thing he never liked is being the center of attention. His gaze finally spotted a familiar face that he assumes had called out to him. He stood in his place as a certain spunky ninja girl headed towards his direction.

Yuffie was not at all phased by his cold reaction or his attempts at hiding his face. Well, okay the face hiding did sort of confuse her. But he had never been the talkative, expressive type. Yuffie was outgoing enough for the both of them.

"Where've you been! It's been ages!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck briefly, then pulling away and planting her fists on her hips, looking up at him. "Betcha don't remember me, eh?"

Cloud glanced off to the side, looking at one of the many buildings in Traverse Town. He shrugged his shoulders a bit before settling his gaze on the shorter person, "...Yuffie." He acknowledged, his voice seeming to be void of any emotion.

When he thought about it, it had been a long time since he's seen Yuffie. The last time he'd seen her was when Hollow Bastion was taking over by the Heartless. Back than, she was just a small little girl. Now, years later, he realized she wasn't so little anymore.

Yuffie beamed. "Hah! You do remember me! You certainly have changed...what's up with this cloak thingy? Why're you hiding your face, eh? You were always so cute, something changed?"

Yuffie didn't even care about the fact that she was talking to this old friend, now like a stranger, as though there hadn't been such a long gap since their last conversation. The tragedy that they'd all been through was old news, something she'd learned to learn from and let go of. She didn't stop to think _other _people might have had problems with letting go.

Cloud wasn't sure what to say to her questions. Should he tell her that he hid his face because he didn't wish to be recognized by anyone? Or should he just give her some lame brain excuse and announce that it keeps him warm?

"That's none of your concern..." So he just did what he does to most people. Brush them off. He side stepped to get around Yuffie and began making his way further into the town. He didn't want to just stand at the town's entrance all night, or morning. He wasn't exactly sure what time it of the day it was, seeing as he never carried around a watch.

Yuffie turned and glared, jogging after him.

"Oooh no, nobody gives The Great Ninja Yuffie a blow off answer like that! So you don't wanna talk about the cape, we've all got our touchy subjects. I was just sayin' ya know - hey...it looks kinda nice when you stalk off like that. All billowy and whatnot - No, focus Yuffie!"

She shook her head. "So where have you been? Has anyone else seen you? When did you get here? Are you leaving again? Where're you staying? Are you hungry? It's breakfast time, do you like waffles? I love waffles." She bombarded him with questions in a typical Yuffie fashion.

Cloud stopped walking and made a dramatic scene of breathing out a long sigh of aggravation. For some reason, he wasn't surprised Yuffie grew up to be such a... bubbly girl. Asking about his cape is bad enough, but having her ask so many questions that by the time she finished asking them he forgot the rest is worse. Not to mention that she was already making a habit of complimenting on his looks. He'd had his fair share of unwanted compliments from other women.

Cloud raised his hand to his head and massaged his temples, fighting off a building headache. "Another planet, no, just now, probably, don't know, not really, no, and... I didn't need to know." There... he managed to answer her questions in one sentence. Whether she'd actually know which answers went to which questions was a completely different story, one of which he wasn't exactly intending on staying for.

Yuffie gaped at him, still matching his pace stride from stride. "What other planet? You can stay at the Hotel with the rest of us! I betcha the manager will give ya a room for free!" She grinned for a moment. Then sobered. "You really don't like waffles? ...I didn't think that was possible!" She pondered this for a moment in silence.

Cloud's mind went blank after the 'rest of us comment'. Whatever else Yuffie had said was lost to him. _Rest of us? What rest of us? _Cloud gave a nervous tug at his cloak and glanced at Yuffie out of the corner of his eyes, "Who's the 'rest of us'?"

Yuffie frowned at his sudden change in behavior. "Well...the rest of us. Half of Traverse Town stays at the Hotel. Few have houses, and others stay in the Motel. The Hotel is better though. Homier. I recommend it. Why? What's wrong with the rest of us?" Yuffie cocked her head to the side curiously.

"...Nothing." Cloud said before he began walking once more. He didn't really have any destination in mind, he just didn't want to stand out in the open looking like a dazed tourist. Coincidentally, that was what he was right now really. He thought about going to the Hotel, he probably should try and get a room to stay. At the sound of his stomach rumbling, begging to be fed, he only just realized how long it had been since he has last eaten.

Yuffie, being the well-trained ninja she was, had sharp senses. She heard his stomach growl. She grinned rather manically. "You don't have to eat waffles, ya know. The Cafe makes a mean breakfast burrito...my treat?" She practically pleaded with him. Needless to say, she hadn't realized how much she'd missed her old 'friend'. She'd been so young before...they hadn't been friends so much as...victims of circumstance.

But in these times, people took who they could and were grateful for them.

Cloud took a moment to debate with himself. He really didn't want to go somewhere that would have people in it. All they ever do is stare at him for his dark demeanor. On the other hand, whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was hungry, and...he doesn't have any munny what so ever. He'd rather not try to find another 'means' of getting food.

With those thoughts set firmly in his mind, he turned to Yuffie and gave a short nod, "... But I'm not eating a breakfast burrito." He didn't want to figure out what exactly they put in those things.

Yuffie grinned happily, internally cheering for small victories. "You can order whatever you want! Come on, maybe we'll see Leon! He'd be thrilled to see you, ya know."

Cloud didn't say anything as he stood there waiting for Yuffie to take him to the cafe, since he had no idea where anything is, "...Are we going or are we just going to stand here?" His tone was impatient as was his physical appearance for he crossed his arms over his chest and waited

Yuffie slapped her forehead. "Hee! I forgot. Sorry. Come on it's this way." She began walking toward the Cafe, not bothering to look behind her to see if he followed. She knew he would.

Cloud watched her walk away from him for a few moments before following. He kept a weary eye on his surroundings, just to make sure nothing leaped from the shadows and tried to attack him. One good thing about his cloak was that it hid his Buster Sword fairly well from sight. He could only imagine the people's thoughts if they saw him carrying around the sword that was practically the same size as himself. Even being able to wield such a large weapon with ease would sprout several questions as well.

Yuffie opened the door, waiting for him to catch up. She noticed he walked sort of awkwardly, stiffly. Maybe he'd been injured? Or maybe he was just weird. She figured he was just weird. He certainly had been acting all cold and stoic - _Oh no. Another Leon._ She thought, rolling her eyes.

Cloud's brows furrowed as he fixed Yuffie with a look upon seeing her rolling her eyes at him, _What's her problem now_? He thought to himself as he walked into the cafe. He wandered over to a table near a window. He looked down at the seat, knowing that he'd have trouble sitting with his sword strapped to his back, he reached over his shoulder and pulled his sword out and leaned it against the wall before having a seat.

Leon leaned against the side of the Accessory Shop, his arms folded and dark strands of hair falling into his eyes. With his mouth pressed into a straight line, he picked up his Gunblade and walked a few steps down the steps, nearing the Cafe. While there was really no need to carry around his huge sword, he found he was more comfortable with it. After all, trustworthy people were hard to find these days...

Yuffie began to follow Cloud when movement towards the Cafe caught her eye. She recognized Leon immediately and grinned. "Heeeey Leon!" She waved enthusiastically at the older man.

Cloud didn't move from his seat when he heard Yuffie yell out to a man. _Who's Leon_? He shook his head and decided he'd rather not know. He picked up a menu off from the table and browsed through the various choices. If anyone were to look his way, they'd think how strange it is to see a man that's such a dark enigma, sitting in a stool at a small table, looking through a cafe menu. Cloud didn't care though. He's never really cared what other's thought of him.

Leon raised an eyebrow at her as he entered the Cafe, nearing their table. "Yuffie," he replied, nodding at her. "Look what the cat's dragged in," he then said as his cool blue eyes rested on Cloud, a bit of a smirk appearing on his lips. "Cloud...nice to see you're still alive. Up for some training later? I've been getting rusty without a good partner..."

Leon really didn't know he was being sickeningly arrogant and cool toward Yuffie, his fighting partner who he had insulted indirectly, and an old friend who he hadn't seen in a long, long time. In truth, he didn't mean it all to come out like that. Sometimes...for him...it was just easier. He tightened his grip on his Gunblade and leaned into it.

Cloud glanced over his shoulder, half his face being hidden under his cloak. He studied Leon completely, his gaze taking in the few changes in the man. He turned his gaze back to the menu in his hands, "Maybe later, Squall."

Yuffie raised an eyebrow, looking between the men expectantly. She hadn't thought Leon to take his sudden appearance so flippantly, or Cloud to be so nonchalant about the whole situation. But then again, had she expected them to hug and gush? Of course they wouldn't do that. She shook her head slightly, sighing to herself. Sometimes she was glad she was a girl. And Leon was just lucky she hadn't gotten the insult until a few seconds after it was too late to reply. She glared at him but didn't say anything.

Leon sat down next to them, and picked up a menu even though he already knew the whole thing by heart. He scanned it without really looking at it, then put it down. He always got the same thing anyway: iced tea, and maybe some kind of food item as well. Today, he wasn't very hungry.

"The name's Leon, now," he said to Cloud without looking at him.

"I see..." Cloud put his menu down, having decided what he wanted. He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at the surface of the table, finding the polish wooden top rather interesting at the moment. "Is there a waiter or do we just cook for ourselves?" Normally he wouldn't complain, but he hadn't had much in the last three days. He was becoming irritable with hunger.

Leon shook his head a bit. There were many things he could say right now, but he chose to hold his tongue instead. The waitress, who looked to be not much older than he was, walked over to them, notebook and pencil in hand. He waited for Cloud and Yuffie.

Cloud glanced over to Yuffie to wait for her to give her order.

Yuffie had been reading the menu and not paying attention, until there was silence. She looked up and smiled at the boys. "Well?" She asked, waiting for them. From their looks, she realized she was meant to order first. "Oh. Well, I'll have the waffles. With syrup. And powdered sugar. And strawberries. Oh and chocolate chips! And while we're at it can I get some scrambled eggs with bacon? Yeah...cheesy eggs though. Ooh, and chocolate milk." She smiled.

Cloud's blonde brows raised up to his hairline in surprise, _She eats that much and yet she's that thin?_ He shook his head in disbelief. Yuffie noticed the look Cloud gave her and grinned. Leon said, "And I'll have some iced tea. And when I say iced, I mean with _ice_ in it, this time." He stared at her directly in the eyes and handed her his menu.

Cloud ran his hand through his silky blond spikes, causing the metal on his glove to jingle softly, "I'll have a coffee... and a bowl of Froot Loops."

When Cloud ordered Froot Loops, Yuffie couldn't help it. She snorted into her complimentary water. After a brief choking spell, she giggled. "I'm sorry but...that's it? Aren't you hungry?"

Cloud scratched the brim of his nose, and for the first time in a long time he let his guarded expression down and gave a sheepish smile, "I like Froot Loops."

Yuffie grinned at him. She noticed his eyes softened a bit and seemed to be smiling. She couldn't tell behind that stupid cape. "Froot Loops are good." She agreed, looking down at her place mat.

Leon closed his eyes for a few moments, letting the world slow down for a few brief seconds, if only that. These moments where he could be alone with himself were getting fewer and fewer...he had been thinking over other things lately, not getting enough sleep.

He opened his eyes again, wishing that this was some fast food place that gave you your drinks directly. He really _was_ thirsty.

Yuffie noticed Leon sitting with his eyes closed. "Tired?"

Leon shrugged. "I guess," was his feeble reply. Was he tired? Maybe. Yeah, he was. No point denying it. "Yeah." Yuffie nodded.

He looked around the room for awhile, unsure of where to settle his eyes. Wordlessly, he leaned back in his chair and stared at a point over the horizon.

Cloud quickly got himself back together. His emotions were quickly sealed away once more. He blinked a few times while he felt his eyes grow heavy, _'Twenty- eight hours without sleep, guess I was bound to get tired at some point or another_.' He began rubbing his eyes with his knuckles before he leaned back over his chair to stretch and yawn.

Yuffie looked at Cloud just in time to see him yawn. "Maybe you both should rest up after breakfast. Cause I plan to whoop both your behinds in a battle later today." She put on her best mock threatening face.

Leon almost cracked a smile. Almost. Just because her face was pretty pathetic, even for Yuffie. "Yuffie, you never beat me, and I don't think you're about to start now," he said with amusement.

She stuck her tongue out at Leon. "Not true. I've beaten you before! So there, you self-righteous over-confident jerk!" Her name-calling was softened by her playful grin.

Cloud just rolled his eyes at her and stared off at the side, "You'd just end up hurting yourself trying to hit me." He muttered under his breath. He wasn't one to take a challenge lightly, no matter if it was playful banter or not.

She turned on Cloud, not missing his little comment. "I'm not the little kid you left behind, Spikes. I can hold my own now." She sighed. "Besides, I wasn't serious. Gah, you two are so...uptight! I need new friends."

"I can tell by just looking at you that you're not a little girl anymore." Cloud lowered his gaze to the table, "I'd still beat you though."

"Really? When have you beaten me?" Leon cut in, his tone challenging, ignoring her insults and Cloud's comments.

"Probably in a dream." Cloud nodded to himself

Yuffie scowled. "I beat you the day after my birthday, you remember. Don't even deny it. I teased you for weeks and _you _don't be encouraging him." She glared at Cloud. She was grateful for the food interruption.

"I don't remember that," Leon replied as he gratefully took his iced tea that the waitress had delivered, now wishing he had gotten something to eat. He sipped at it, glad they had actually remembered ice. Unlike last time.

"That was probably your birthday gift, you thinking you beat him." Cloud said before looking down at his fruit loops. He didn't feel all that hungry anymore. Leon laughed a little at Cloud's comment. It _was_ pretty funny.

Yuffie's eyes widened. "You did _not _let me win.." She glared at Leon, then at her plate. Her eggs didn't look so appetizing after a full plate of loaded waffles. "Ugg...so full...you want?" She pushed the plate towards Leon.

Leon looked at the eggs. Then Yuffie. The eggs. Yuffie. Eggs. Eggs. Eggs. Such a hard decision.

Not.

He took the eggs and shoveled them into his mouth, debating while he chewed whether or not to say thank you or not. Eh..."Thanks," he said, sounding muffled. It came out sounding like 'Fanks.'

After having finished his coffee, and eating a little of his cereal, Cloud stood up from his seat. He grabbed his Buster Sword, placed it back in the sheath that's strapped to his back, "Thanks Yuffs..." He said before heading towards the Cafe exit. He still needed to find a place to stay and he wanted to check out the rest of the town as well.

Leon watched Cloud leave, a guarded expression on his face. He finished with the eggs and looked at Yuffie. "Wonder what he's done all this time..." he said out loud. He wasn't one to feel sorry for others, but he could only wonder how Aerith had been without him for so long.

Yuffie shrugged, watching as Cloud walked out the door. "He's grumpy now. I don't remember him being that mean...he almost reminds me of you." Yuffie said. She glanced at Leon, who had finished the eggs in all of five seconds. "Hungry, eh?" She snickered. He didn't answer. Yuffie paid her tab, then left Leon to sit in his typical silence.

VvVvVvVv

Cloud wandered around the first district taking in everything. He had dropped by the item shop to see if they had anything worthwhile, although it really didn't matter considering that he didn't have any munny to purchase anything. He could only wonder how he would be able to get a room and the hotel, when and if he managed to find it, since he didn't have anything to pay with.

_'Yuffie did say that I might get a room for free..._' He glanced around, _'But where's the hotel to begin with_?' Cloud shook his head and made way towards the Second District.

Yuffie really didn't have anything to do today, no one to work for, no one to bother. That is, until she spotted the blonde heading toward Second District. She grinned, hoisting herself onto the roof of the Accessory Shop gracefully and ducking low in the shadows to stay hidden. Suddenly, a nice fun game of stalking became the day's priority.

Cloud took a moment to look around his surroundings in the Second District. He took notice of the fact that the area wasn't filled with as much people as the First District, as a matter of fact, the whole place seemed deserted. It made Traverse Town seem like a ghost town compared to its First district.

Cloud walked deeper into the district until he came to the edge of the walkway. He heard what sounded like something erupting out of water. Glancing around, he found himself surrounded by Shadows, _'That explains why this place is empty_.' He thought to himself just before one of the shadows leapt at him.

Cloud brought his fist back, and knocked the shadow away, he spun as he pulled out his Buster Sword, "Think you can take me?" He questioned the Heartless.

Yuffie, who had been following quite sneakily, reached automatically for the small, handy ninja stars hidden in her back pocket. Her hand rested on them, watching as Cloud pulled his sword out. It was a huge scary looking sword, like Leon's gunblade when he powered up.

She withdrew the ninja stars as a small shadow scurried towards her hiding place. She grinned, knowing it hadn't seen her as much as sensed her. She had the upperhand. _Finally _some _real _excitement!

Cloud had fought shadows from his past many times, with more than one meaning. The shadow Heartless were the easiest to predict, they tried to sneak their way behind your back, and try to catch you off guard. They attack in numbers but hardly have any real strategic moves. They normally wobbled over to you like a penguin or leapt at you like a grasshopper.

Either way, Cloud was able to dispose of two of the Heartless that came at him, leaving the others to just stand there in wonder. Cloud smirked and straightened up from his fighting position, he beckoned more shadows to attack him with his finger, "Is that the best you can do?" The Heartless came and Cloud charged as well, disposing the ones in his sight with a few simple strokes of his sword.

Yuffie held her breath as a wayward heartless cautiously waddled in front of her little nook. She expertly flicked the miniature star at its head. The star returned to her hand after successfully nicking the creature. It had spotted her now. She grinned, letting two more stars slice into its skin. It tried to get a swipe in but she dodged it easily, giving the knee-high monster a swift kick in the chest. It flew back and fell on the cobblestone ground.

She watched as it weakly disappeared, melting into a flurry of bright lights and a transparent red heart. She frowned. They weren't _ever _that easy to defeat. She'd been hoping for a real battle.

Then she realized she was no longer in hiding, but standing out in the open District.

Cloud sheathed his sword once more just in time to see another shadow fly out of the shadows. He almost grabbed his sword to take care of it, but he saw that it was already disappearing. He glanced up and saw the reason why. He let out a short breath annoyed sigh when he saw her, "Yuffie... why are you following me?" He didn't appreciate it when people spied on him, much less someone who he actually knows.

Yuffie wracked her brain for a halfway decent excuse. "I was _not _following you! I was going for the Hotel when the stupid little heartless showed up. _Excuse _me for living here." She let the lies roll off her tongue, unexpectedly hostile. _Well_, she figured, _if he can be a jackass then so can I! _

She stalked past him, re-pocketing her weapons. She was done being nice to him.

Cloud followed her with his eyes as she walked past him. _'Going to the hotel.._' He silently followed the young ninja, with or without her acknowledgement, after all, the Hotel it where he was aiming for. If she just so happened to be going in the same direction, than it was not necessarily following her, it was just coincidence, even if he didn't know where the right direction would be.

Cloud could have smacked himself though. If he had just observed the buildings more than the lack of people wandering in the Second District, he would have known where the Hotel is. After all, what kind of idiot could honestly miss a big, bright, neon green sign flashing the word, 'Hotel' out in plain sight.

Yuffie pulled herself up to the ledge and hopped down, opening the Hotel doors. She knew Cloud was following her. She let the door linger open and asked the man (his name tag saying Chuck) at the desk, "Could you give me the key to Leon's and my room? That silly, I ran off without getting it from him and I've lost mine. I just need to grab something..." 

Chuck nodded, knowing Yuffie well. "I can't give you the key, it's the spare, but I'll let you in. I'll see if I can get another copy made for you, Miss." He led her down the hall and toward the green room.

"Hee...sorry about the mess. Leon doesn't like to pick up his underwear." She sighed, already explaining even before he saw it.

Cloud raised a questioning eyebrow at the comment. After a moment he shook his head, _'I'm not sure I want to know.'  
_  
Cloud remained standing in front of the desk, not sure where to go or what to do. He still needed to get a room, but he'd have to ask the manager about getting one for free, or being able to pay later when he has a means of munny.

Yuffie thanked the man and hurried inside, grabbing the large shuriken off the dresser. She planned to go hunt down more of those heartless and kick some serious butt. She started to leave but stopped when she heard Cloud speaking to the man at the desk and froze, eavesdropping.

"I wish for a room." Cloud asked again, since the manager didn't seem to be paying attention the first time, "I don't have any munny right now, but I'll pay you later."

The manager just shook his head, "Sorry pal, no munny, no room."

Cloud shook his head in aggravation, instead of just standing there and arguing with the manager, he turned around and walked out the hotel. He might as well try to get some munny somehow before trying to get anything in this town. After all, munny speaks, no matter what planet you're on. Well, except at the Coliseum, he had gotten free room, and meals while participating in the tournaments.

"I wonder if anyone needs a mercenary to hire."

Cloud felt a little disgusted at the comment. He hated working for anybody, but he needed some sort of job to get some money around here. With all the Heartless around he could probably get a job as a Heartless exterminator of some sorts.

VvVvVvVv

Leon lingered around the cafe, long after the waitress had collected their old plates and cups and even longer after he had picked up their tab since they had left without much word. He stared out at the Traverse sky, which, though it was always dark, grew into absolute blackness at night rather than "daytime" purple.

He stood up slowly, as if he weighed three hundred pounds or had aged about fifty years and picked up his Gunblade, hanging it loosely at his side and walking out of the cafe. The manager was flashing him glares for holding up their closing time, but Leon just as easily responded with a frigid look of his own and pushed open the door, letting the cool air hit his face.

He stood for a few moments by the door, then walked towards the Accessory Shop, just wandering.

Leon aimlessly drifted through First District. He really needed to find a way to spend his time, like get a job or something. But if he did get a job, like at one of the shops, he knew ahead of time the getup they would put him in would make him the object of Yuffie's teasing for ages.

And hearing her voice could really be like nails on a chalkboard when she didn't shut up.

He pushed through the doors of Second District and walked down the shops, barely glancing at their lit windows as he walked by. None of it really interested him. What would he do with a new pair of shoes? Chuck them out the window that's what. He didn't really need to hear the salesperson's call from the door.

VvVvVvV

Yuffie frowned, walking out into the hallway when it was clear. She knew she didn't have enough munny to help Cloud out, except maybe for one night, and even then, did she really want to? After the way he'd been acting?

"Hey..." She approached the clerk again, putting on her smile."Hey, is there anyway you can do me a favor?" The man looked wary but agreed to hear her out. "See, he's a close friend of mine and he's been through a rough time...is there really no way you can give him a break? He'll pay it back, I'm positive."

"...I can't, Yuffie. The boss says-"

"I know, I know..." Yuffie sighed. "Okay. Well, thanks anyway." She left the lobby. That was when it hit her. It was so obvious! Why hadn't she thought of it before? And then she saw Leon.

"LEON!" She exclaimed, excited, forgetting all about her plans to find more heartless.

Leon turned around abruptly, masking his look of surprise quickly. "What the hell does she want now..." he muttered to himself. He leaned against the nearest shop and waited for her to come to him.

Yuffie bounced over to Leon, not intimidated in the least by his indifferent expression. "Leon! Okay, I'm not gonna go into the big story cause I really don't feel like it but basically, Cloud needs a place to stay. I'm willing to stay with Aerith and you guys can share the room! At least until he gets on his feet, I mean, who knows where he's been and what he's been doing right?"

Leon just looked at her.

VvVvVvV

Cloud had found... something, nothing he was really looking for. After wandering into the Third District, he had come across a strange door with a flame carved into it. He tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge and inch. He thought it might be locked, but there isn't a keyhole anywhere on the door.

_'Maybe it's just decoration_..' Cloud thought to himself.

He was a little unnerved by how many Heartless he had to fight in the distance he had to get here. He's never really seen so many Heartless in such a small town. The worst part of it was the fact that they weren't all Shadows, there were Shadow Soldiers and big bodies roaming the area as well. He could only imagine how much Yuffie and Leon fought to prevent the Heartless from taking this world.

Turning around, Cloud found himself staring at a small group of Shadow Soldiers, led by a Big Body. He rolled his eyes in aggravation, he hated fighting Shadow Soldiers because they seem to attack in random patterns, making them hard to predict. Big Bodies were just an annoyance, because the fighter had to get them from behind because of the armor covering their stomach.

Cloud pulled out his trusty Buster Sword for what seemed like the tenth time that night, "Why don't you just give up?" Their answers were to charge in.

VvVvVvV

Suddenly Yuffie quieted. "Do you hear that? There are heartless...they're in Third District again. Who's dumb enough to go there anymore..." Her eyes widened. "Cloud."

Leon straightened up. "Don't underestimate Cloud, Yuffie..." he said, trailing off. He stared into the sky. "And I don't mind Cloud and I sharing a room." He started to walk off into the opposite direction, but stopped. "You want to check up on Cloud," he said as more of a statement, in a bit of amusement and exasperation, so he started off in the direction of Third District.

Aerith shivered and tightened her hold on her flower basket. It could get so cold in the Second District sometimes. _'Maybe I should buy a jacket..._' she thought, then pushed the idea out of her mind. She couldn't waste the little munny she had on something trivial like a jacket when she already needed to pay dues for her room at the hotel.

Suddenly, she heard voices. Looking across the district, she saw none other than Leon and Yuffie. Figuring that they were arguing again, Aerith looked down at her feet. But then she heard the name. Aerith's head snapped back up. _'Did they just say what I think they said?_' she asked, her heart pounding against her chest.

Yuffie nodded. "He doesn't know his way around...it's the least we can do, Leon." She turned, hoisting the large star onto her back, and spotted the flower girl. "There's Aerith! Aerith! Hey!" She cried, waving madly.

Aerith snapped out of her daze as she heard her name being called by the familiar voice of a certain young ninja. She smiled weakly. "Hello, Yuffie!" she called, waving at the young girl, and after a moment's hesitation, added, "Where are you two off to?"

Yuffie glanced at Leon then back to Aerith. "Well, actually, we were about to go check on um, Cloud. He's back, by the way. I just met up with him this morning..." This felt lame, even to her. She'd been hoping they'd see each other, instead of Yuffie having to awkwardly explain his appearance. She began to walk toward Third District, though at a comfortable pace. Cloud seemed the type to be able to take care of himself.

Neither Leon nor Aerith followed.

VvVvVvV

Cloud cursed as he failed to get around the Big Body, he had been trying to just attack it from the front. When he tries to get behind it, the Shadow Soldiers, end up ganging up on him, not giving him a chance. He felt one of the Shadow Soldier's claws rips through the back of his shirt and cloak, tearing at his skin in the process.

Cloud's brows furrowed in pain and anger as he spun on his heal, slashing out with his Buster Sword at the same time. His blade cut the Heartless in half, however, he didn't get the time to watch satisfyingly disappear, as the Big Body slammed into him, knocking him into the strange door. He got back to his feet, "You're only making me mad.

Cloud slouched in exhaustion, the Heartless kept coming. Destroy one, another takes its place. Normally he wouldn't have been worn down so quickly but he hadn't slept in over twenty-fours that he didn't have all his energy. His sword felt heavier than usual, his eyes remained half-closed, sweat enveloped his body, and what was worse was that he still has to deal with the Big Body. He felt sick with himself, he had been a top fighter in the Coliseum for years now, and he here he was having problems with common Heartless.

As another Shadow Soldier leapt at him, Cloud dashed toward the Big Body. He cut through the air with his sword as his feet seemingly glided above the surface of the road, his cloak flowing behind him, giving him the impression of a demon. The air spiraled around his body as he used a technique he'd picked up from his travels, Sonic Blade.

His sword cut cleanly through the Big Body's armor, and continued until he slashed right through the Heartless. With the Big Body gone, Cloud pivoted on his heels, still using the same momentum to vanquish the remaining Heartless around him. In the end, it doesn't even matter for when the Heartless were destroyed, another group showed up. 

Cloud leaned his back against the wall and slid down until he was sitting. Even if he had the will to continue fighting, his body wouldn't allow it. He could hardly lift his sword now, something that usually felt light as a feather to him, now seemed like a giant boulder in his hands. "I've come so far, to lose it all, just because I'm not standing, don't think I can defend myself. I'm still able to kill you if you come near me." It was an empty threat, but he knew the Heartless wouldn't know that. He also knew that didn't matter because the Heartless didn't understand English either.

VvVvV

Yuffie's heart nearly stopped when she saw her old friend sitting against the wall, bloodied, exhausted, and completely surrounded by heartless. She yelled for Leon and Aerith to hurry. No such luck. They probably hadn't heard her.

"HEY! LOOK OVER HERE YOU BUNCHA MEANIES!" She yelled, thrusting her giant star into the first soldier heartless that looked at her. It sliced through it's neck viciously, armor and all, before returning to her ready hands.

Two more heartless formed.

"Oh damn..." She looked over her shoulder at the same time sidestepping a swipe from a shadow heartless. She didn't see Leon or Aerith anywhere. "Ooooh guys..." She growled. Her decision took only seconds. "C'mon Cloud, try to stand up - GET OFF ME!" She punched another Soldier right where it's nose should have been. "Stand up and get out of here! There're too many!"

Cloud glanced up, noticing Yuffie a few yards away, several Heartless moving away from him to gang up on her. Cloud gave a soft grunt as he tried getting to his feet, using his sword to pick himself up, and leaning his hand on the wall for balance. Sweat dripped from his brow and landed on the ground.

A breeze through the Third District, chill in the air as steel tonight. Cloud's breathing began to quicken, as he gathered up the last of his energy for one last technique. Volts of red electricity surged through his body, for a few passing seconds, all senses clean, then he felt the shape shift. A black silken wing burst from his left shoulder. Blood splattered onto the wall behind him, looking as if someone had just been shot there. His feet lifted up off the ground as his wing stood straight out.

Yuffie was only a little surprised when the wing emerged. Sure it was unexpected and definitely a change, but now was not the time to be thinking about that sort of thing. "Try this..." Cloud said through the pain in his shoulder and back before he flew towards the Shadow Soldiers around Yuffie.

He swung at them, slicing their heads off. Their helmets clattered on the ground a moment before they disappeared. Cloud fell out of the air and fell to the ground a few feet behind Yuffie, not having the energy to remain in the air. His wing folded at his back, but didn't retract back into his shoulder. To his credit, he managed to stay partially on his feet, kneeling at his sword as his tired gaze settled on the few Heartless trying to make their way towards him and Yuffie.

Cloud turned and began heading towards the exit of the Third District, not bothering to check to see if Yuffie was following him, knowing that she'd be quick enough to run. His progress was more like staggering away, and occasionally tripping over himself as he dragged his sword along the road, the blade scraping against the concrete.

Yuffie ran past him easily and debated helping him, nervously glancing at his occasionally stumbling form. She knew it would hurt his pride, and that was considering he even _almost _allowed her help. "Hurry!" She killed as many as she could when they approached but there was no sign of the attack slowing.

"C'mon, almost there!" She flinched when he nearly fell again. Where was Leon and Aerith!

Cloud gritted his teeth in aggravation while Yuffie continued to beckon him to hurry, as if he could move any faster. He was close to blacking out from the pain in his shoulder anyway; there was a reason he doesn't do that technique often. It hurt like hell.

"I'd be able to move faster... If you helped me instead of watching me trip all over myself." Cloud growled between his teeth, catching himself with his sword before he fell once more.

One thing he didn't want to do was trip and fall on top of his sword, accidentally killing himself in the process. Cloud rolled his eyes at such a thought, _'There's a way to go_.'

Yuffie sighed exasperatedly. "Well _sorry_! Didn't know if you'd want help from a girl!" She grumbled, then cursed very loudly at a heartless that threatened. It scurried off, much to her surprise. She threw her ninja star through the open door and slipped her thin frame close to him, pulling the arm not dragging the sword around her shoulder. She grunted with the effort; he must have been ten times heavier than she was.

A smirk crossed Cloud's usually expressionless face. His shoulders began to rock violently as he saw the effort Yuffie was putting in, "Having trouble?" He asked almost jokingly. "Just leave me if you can't make it. There's more in the Second District anyway. Might as well save yourself rather than throw your life away over a hopeless cause. Leave me here, don't stay."

He meant for it to sound like a joke, but for some reason, he sounded serious even to himself. After a few moments, he realized that's because he was being serious. After all, why throw two lives away when you can save one? Cloud would die from exhaustion rather than turn into a Heartless though.

"Just shut up and hurry. We're not far now." Yuffie found it easier to support him little by little, the more she got used to the added weight. "Why would I leave you here to die? I've only just begun to pester you, don't think you can escape me now." She added, more to keep herself occupied by the sound of her own voice than to comfort him. She was worried about this guy. Who wouldn't be? He looked about ready to roll off and die.

"... If you actually make it, I owe you one." Cloud said before his sword clattered onto the ground, his grip having been lost once he finally blacked out. His whole form became dead weight.

"You bastard." Yuffie swore, nearly sitting on the ground right there next to his unconscious body. "You _owe_ me so freakin' big for this buddy." She grumbled.

"Yuffie! Get outta here, we've got him!" Yuffie's head snapped up at the sound of Cid's voice. She turned to see Cid and Chuck rushing towards them. She nearly cried from relief.

That's when the heartless got less watchy-teasy and started getting snarly-pissy. A big body hissed at Yuffie. She could tell it was gearing up for a run at her. She suddenly wished she hadn't thrown away her best weapon. Her eyes fell on Cloud's sword. It was huge. It would be near impossible for her to lift it, much less fight with it. She glanced at Cid and Chuck as they easily carried Cloud off to safety and lifted the hilt of the sword, prepared to drag it. She started to follow when the big body ran for her.

She did it without thinking, out of sheer desperation. She painfully raised the sword just at the right moment. It's tip ran right through the big body, armor and all. The force of the collision cause the sword to jump back, ramming her in the stomach. Her jaw tightened as she pulled the sword out of the creature, let the tip fall again, and ran blindly, dragging the weapon behind her. She'd kill Cloud for this...assuming he didn't die first...

_VvVvVvVv_  
_  
So there was the first chapter of our little saga. Much more humor coming in next, less action and less seriousness. Stay tuned! To find the roleplay – we've even branched out and made our own forum specifically for roleplay – and join on the fun then visit Z.A.G.'s profile or Annjirika's profile!_


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud blinked open his eyes and stared straight up at the fuzzy ceiling, fuzzy for the fact that his vision was unfocused at the moment. He imagined he'd been out for quite some time now. One for being a physical wreck, and two, for the fact he hadn't slept in a while before he passed out to begin with. So needless to say, he needed the sleep.

The question remained however, _'Where the hell am I?_'

Cloud managed to sit himself up on his arm, he immediately realized he was laying in a bed with white sheets, except for some red stains that he imagined were his blood. He blinked in confusion when he noticed the wing still sprouted from his shoulder, finding it a weird sight even for himself. He always figured his wing would retract automatically if he loses consciousness. Now he knew for a fact that he had to do it willingly.

After taking a few moments to ready himself, he began the excruciating task of willing the wing to retract back. Some blood escaped the gap from where the wing was, but not nearly as much as when he had it come out. He touched the wound with two fingers, which only caused him to realize that he no longer has his cloak on, or his shirt and armor for that matter.

Glancing to the side of the bed, he found his clothes and armor, along with his sword, sitting on top of a chair; his sword leaning against said chair. Despite the coolness of the room, he still felt like he was sitting in a furnace which proved his initial thought that he was sick. He grabbed his shirt, he'd rather not sit there without his shirt on, in case someone decided to come in and check on him.

Cloud took a deep breath, his throat hurting all the way down. He glanced towards a small table near his bed and found that a glass of water had been setting there, no doubt for him. He gave a sharp cough before leaning on one hand and reaching for the glass with his other. It was a bit out of reaching distance. He leaned further over the edge of his bed, his brows furrowing as he reached out with his free hand while maintaining his balance with the other.

Yuffie walked through the infirmary, the bounce back in her step. Nothing kept her down for long, not even the rather large and nasty looking bruise just above her belly button. She knew Cloud had been put up to rest here. She didn't know if he was awake or not but she couldn't wait another hour to find out.

Yuffie knocked quietly at the door she knew was his. "Cloud?"

He got the fingers on the brim of the glass when suddenly there was a few knocks at his door. Cloud fell forward, caught off guard by the interruption, his other hand successfully pulled the glass down as well to, not only soak his hair, but hit him in the back of his head while his forehead crashed into the ground.

At the loud noise, Yuffie took it upon herself to enter. She took in the scene; Cloud on the floor, the glass of water spilled everywhere, and tried unsuccessfully to disguise her laugh as a cough. She closed the door behind her, picking up the glass that had rolled close to her feet. "You look like you're having a rough morning." She observed, winking.

Cloud merely shot a glare up at her through his blond wet spikes that are now draping in his eyes. He stood up, already feeling the knock forming on his forehead from the 'rough landing.' He tossed the sheets back onto the bed and shook his head, wiping the water out of his hair.

"Let me help you with that." Yuffie offered, still grinning. As she straightened the sheets she noticed the bloodstains and the grin faded into a frown. How hurt had he been? Was he still hurt? Why hadn't they changed the sheets? She quickly smiled again, brightening. No sense in letting him see her sweat.

Cloud noticed the pause in Yuffie's work when she took notice of the bloodstains on the bed. He shook his head slightly, not bothering to worry about what she's actually thinking; it was none of his business really. He reached for his cloak, finding his muscles still a bit sore. He quickly put his cloak back in its rightful area, and strapped his sword back to his back.

He turned his gaze over to Yuffie, "What time is it? I'm hungry..." He said trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"It is-" She paused when she saw him. She looked at him in disbelief. "What do you think you're doing? You're not leaving! You're still not well!" She made a motion to grab the cloak and cringed when her stomach protested. She shook it off easily. "I know what the doctors said, you're not going anywhere. Maybe I'll sneak you in some Cafe food if you're hungry."

"I'm...fine." Cloud assured, though his attention wasn't really on the argument at hand. His gaze lowered down Yuffie's body where he noticed a darkened part of her skin creeping out of the bottom of her green tank top. 

"What happened to you?" He asked as he reached out with his hand and poked the spoke gently with a finger.

Yuffie slapped his hand away, rolling her eyes. "Oooh no, you're not changing the subject. Get back in bed before I call the doctors on you." She turned back to the bed to turn the sheets down, really trying to hide the red creeping up her neck. No one ever really touched her, except Leon and Aerith. Those were the only two people she was really comfortable with. Cloud's sudden change in mood only made her uneasy.

Cloud raised a lone blonde brow, not missing Yuffie's slightly flushed face before she turned around from him. He took a few steps until he reached her side, he raised his hand until it rested on her forehead, feeling that is was warm.

"I think someone else should be in bed too. Getting sick are.. "Cloud pulled his hand back and slouched over as he coughed sharply into his fist several times.

Yuffie forgot all about her emarrassment as Cloud doubled over in a coughing fit. She looked on in concern. "No, you're the sick one. I'm just so sure you're _fine_." She said quietly, awkwardly patting his back.

Cloud waved her off, "It's just a cold. I've had alot of them before."

He straightened himself back up, and pulled out his Buster Sword. He held it up a moment before walking over to the wall and leaning it again it. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. "..."

Yuffie took the silent moment to really look at him. Sick, exhuasted, beaten, halfway soaked, and still handsome. He definitely wasn't the teenager she remembered anymore. He'd grown up as well. _That's right Yuffie, far too old for you. Stop oogling him. You know his heart belonged to Aerith._

She smiled despite everything. "So you're hungry." She said, her fists resting on her hips. "You have any idea what you what? Should I sneak you in some Froot Loops?" She asked, laughing.

Cloud shook his head in slight amusement. As appealing as fruit loops sounded at the moment, he needed something soft that wouldn't feel like it was tearing up the inside of his throat when he was swallowing it. Than again, he did have a strange craving for something he hadn't had in a very long time. Something that he hadn't been the fondest of. But now thinking about it, the golden sweet crispy taste seemed appealing after such a rough first few days in Traverse Town. "I think I want…waffles."

Yuffie's eyes lit up. "Yes!" She posed briefly, letting her almost-guard down and being her old silly self. "Waffles! With syrup? And powdered sugar. And chocolate chips?"  
_  
He has a cute smile. _

Stop it. What are you doing? Don't do it, not after all your other hopeless crushes. 

Cloud scratched the back of his head, wondering if he made the right decision, "Actually... Blueberry waffles... and uh.. sure on both other accounts."

"Got it. I'll be back soon, waffles in tow!" She announced cheerfully, turning and heading for the door. Just before she closed it again, she stopped and glanced at him. "It's good to see you again..." She told him seriously. The door clicked shut.

Cloud frowned a bit as he was left alone once again in the room, "Yeah... you too." He glanced around the room again for a bit, after deciding that there's nothing better to do, he climbed under the covers and tried going back to sleep. A little more sleep couldn't harm him, lord knows he needs it. Unfortunately, insomnia set in.

He debated whether or not he should try and sneak out now that Yuffie is gone. No one would be there to stop him, and he really couldn't get back to sleep. He'd had enough sleep to begin with.

_'I should head back to the Coliseum_.' At least there, he would be able to compete in tournaments with free meals and a place to sleep as long as he lives.

Cloud pushed the covers off of him, grabbed his sword, and headed towards the door.

VvVvVvVvVvVvV

Aerith heard the shuffle of footsteps outside her door, causing her to pull the covers over her head. She had locked herself up in a spare room of the hotel right after Yuffie had told her that Cloud was back. She didn't want to see him right now.

_'No,_' she thought to herself. _'It's not that I don't want to see him. I CAN'T see him. Why did he have to come back now? When everything was going so well?'  
_  
"Ugh," Aerith groaned, clutching her stomach. Just thinking about the situation was giving her an ulcer. She tried to fall asleep, being that she hadn't gotten one wink the previous night.

_'What am I going to do?_' she thought miserably as a smell similar to that of waffles drifted through the cracks of her doorway. Aerith tossed and turned, trying to get back to sleep. Giving up, she threw back the thin covers and walked over to the door. _'Maybe I'll get a glass of water or something_,' she thought, and swung the door open.

And there, right in front of her, was none other then a beat-up, tired looking Cloud.

VvVvVvVv

It wasn't what he was expecting, really. He hadn't even known that she was in town, he didn't see her before, and he doesn't recall Yuffie or Leon ever mentioning her being here. When he thought about it, he really should've figured it out himself, the three had escaped Hollow Bastion together on Cid's gummi ship. Yuffie and Leon were here, so Aerith obviously was too.

Cloud felt like a deer caught in a pair of headlights as he stood there under Aerith's gaze. He tried thinking of something to say, but the words wouldn't come out, he doesn't he known what he wants to say to begin with, nor does he think he should. Finally, after what seemed like minutes, he cleared his throat some and nodded his head to her, "...Aerith."

That was it? All she got was a small acknowledgment? A nod of the head? After all this time she had worried about him, wondering if he was alive or dead, wondering if he ever wondered the same about her?

_'Fine_,' Aerith thought. _'If he wants to be that way, then fine. What was I expecting anyways? A big hug? Because it isn't going to happen any time soon. Especially from a person like Cloud._'

So, with a nearly identical nod to the one delivered only moments before by the distant man still standing before her, she uttered the words, "Hello, Cloud." And she brushed past him, headed towards the kitchen.

Cloud lowered his gaze to the ground as if he were just belittled. As Aerith brushed pass him, he reached out and grabbed her upper arm to stop her from leaving, "I'm sorry I had to leave." He said quietly before releasing her arm.

Aerith could feel heat rushing to her face. Had Cloud done what she thought he did? Had he actually apologized to her? Aerith took a deep, shaky breath, and nodded. "It's alright, Cloud." And she walked into the kitchen.

Cloud ran his hand through his blonde spikes before leaning his back against the wall, his sword pressing into his back. Okay, so it took a lot out of him to actually apologize. Really, he doesn't apologize often for things he doesn't believe need an apology. He slip down into a sitting position and crossed his arms over his knees. He shook his head before resting his head on his arms, hiding his face from the world.   
_  
'Okay... So it's been longer than I realized.' _

Aerith sighed once she got into the kitchen. She was now thuroughly confused. Why had Cloud decided to apologize in the first place? She knew that she would probably never find out.

But then something struck her. Cloud had been carrying his sword. Did that mean he was going somewhere? Was he leaving again?

"Oh, no," Aerith whispered, and before she knew what she was doing, she burst back out through the kitchen door. "CL-"

But there he was, sitting up against the wall. Aerith clenched her teeth, her cheeks reddening from embarrassment. "Ehe...I was just...leaving..." she said, and ran out the front door. "Aerith, you idiot!" she muttered, her head in her hands as heading towards the First District.

Cloud lifted up his head and blinked in confusion, wondering what Aerith had wanted to say. One moment she was calling out to him, the next, she was walking away. _'That was... interesting..._' He really couldn't describe it any other way. He rested his head back against the wall and stretched his legs out, _'I'm still hungry.'_

VvVvVvVvV

"Here ya go, Yuffie." The waitress handed her the to-go box full of blueberry waffles. Yuffie thanked her, paid the bill, and hurried out of the Cafe. She walked toward the Hotel, zigzaging her steps and trying to avoid cracks in the road, humming to herself.

When she arrived, she straightened. That's when she saw Cloud sitting in the hallway, looking confused...and ready to go. "...Cloud? Does the phrase 'you're not going anywhere, you're _sick' _mean _anything _to you?"

Cloud seemed to snap out his trance at the sound of Yuffie's voice. He turned his head to the side, and tilted it, "Um... no?" He answers, not sure what he is answering to considering he didn't really hear the question.

Yuffie groaned. "No. Of course not. Get back in bed, I've got your waffles." She hurried the unwilling, yet still odd-acting man back into his room, oblivous to the people he'd just encountered. After getting him situated (threatening him within an inch of his life if he sneaked out) she heard movement in the kitchen and went to investigate.

VvVvVvV

Leon woke up with a slight pressure building behind his eyes. He groaned and rubbed his face. First thing in the morning and he was already getting one of his headaches. He looked to the bed across the room and saw it empty but rumpled and remembered the happenings of last night.

Frankly, he was surprised Cloud was up before him after what the guy went through.

He got out of bed and pulled on a white t-shirt and black pants, grabbing his Gunblade and opening the door into the hall. He closed it behind him and walked down the hall towards the kitchen, surprised when he saw Aerith bustling through the doors outside and Cloud by the wall. He nodded toward Cloud and headed into the kitchen, glancing around for something to eat.

Leon rummaged through the cupboards, looking for some kind of cereal or bread. He found a nearly full loaf of bread and pulled out a piece to put in the toaster. He put it in and turned it on, then opened the fridgerator and pulled out a banana.

He pulled out a plate from the dishwasher and waited by the toaster.

Yuffie walked into the kitchen. "Oh Leon, just you." She grinned, pulling herself up onto the countertop. She let her feet swing back and forth, knocking the cabinet beneath her. "How'd ya sleep?

Just as Yuffie sat on the counter, his toast popped up. He grabbed it and took a bite out of it, without butter. Screw the plate, he didn't need it.

"Fine," he said, leaving the plate and carrying his banana and toast over to the table where he sat down. He took another bite of his toast and studied her. What did she want with him? His Gunblade was resting close to where Yuffie was swinging her legs. He could already see the scene playing out in his mind, his beloved Gunblade hit by her dirty boots, clattering in slow motion to the ground...

"You touch it, I swear..." he growled, actually putting down his piece of toast to watch her feet.

Yuffie frowned. "Touch what?" She asked, following his eyes. Oh. The beloved gunblade. "Oh please. Like I'd kick it, Squallie. I happen to value my life, shockingly enough." The smile returned, but the conversation didn't. She didn't have anything to say really...maybe she _was _sick.

She stared blankly at one of the table legs, thinking about Aerith. So Aerith knew Cloud was back. Was she okay? Why had she run off when she mentioned him? Had they met up yet? What would happen when they did? She groaned, shaking her head.

Leon was very tempted to ask what was wrong with her after she groaned. But he didn't want to blow his reputation as uncaring, stoic bastard. He'd grown to enjoy the role. Oh well, he really did want to know...

"What's wrong with you? Don't say nothing." he finally said gruffly, taking the final bite of toast an unpeeling his banana. He looked at her for a few seconds, taking in her appearance. She looked...sad? Defeated? Like an abandoned puppy?

Yuffie looked up. "Nothin'! Just...sore I guess. That heartless kicked my ass. Nothing compared to whatshisface though. Have you seen Aerith by chance?" She asked, being cautios not to kick his gunblade. She pulled her shirt down a little further to keep it from riding up.

Leon glared at her suspiciously. "Yeah I saw her. Well." He finished his banana and walked over to his Gunblade, picking it up. "I'll be around."

He walked towards the door, telling himself he'd clean up his mess later. He really was a slob.

Aerith took a bite of her muffin as she headed back to the hotel. Her mind felt jumbled; thoughts and questions were popping up uncontrollably, making her more tired then usual.

She poked her head inside the door to the hotel, checking to see if Cloud was still out in the hallway, but the coast was clear. Sighing in relief, she walked down the hallway and into the kitchen, where Yuffie was sitting on the counter, looking as though she had a headache.

"Hey, Yuf," Aerith said, getting herself a glass of water. "Are you alright? You look stressed."

Yuffie smiled at her friend grandly. "Feels like I haven't seen you in forever. I could say the same about you though. Something bothering you?"

Aerith paused after Yuffie's question, debating on whether to answer truthfully. Finally, deciding that she didn't want to worry Yuffie, she smiled softly and said, "No, I'm fine. Just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. But what about you?"

_Liar_.

"I'm doin good actually! Just thinking about going to look for some trouble. You interested? It's been boring around here lately, except for...ya know." Yuffie grinned.

Aerith bit her lip, not looking at her energetic friend. "N-no, frankly I don't know," she said, gobbling down the rest of her muffin. "But say, where's Leon?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Yuffie hopped off the cabinet. "Probably training - as usual. I think I might go hunt him down, kick some heartless around, ect. You up for it?" She asked hopefully. She missed the days when the three of them would go out and battle.

Aerith smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like fun, actually. Let me just get my staff, okay?" And she rushed to her room, glad to have something to rid her mind of that morning.

While Aerith did her thing, Yuffie gathered her own weapons. She started wondering if she should check on Cloud before she left. "He's a big boy." She talked herself out of it. She couldn't play mommy all the time; after all, he was a grown man. If he chose to move around or leave and caught something worse, then that was his own fault.

She waited for Aerith to come out...for a few seconds. Yuffie decided to go ahead. "Aerith, I'll be in the waterway! Just come meet me!" With that she walked out the back door and down the alleyway

VvVvVvVvV

Leon was already near the door to First District, but soon realized that's not where he wanted to be. He turned on his heel and headed towards Third District, his heart already racing with adrenaline. It was nearly the only thing that could get Leon' s heart pumping. He loved the feel of his blade in his hands, slicing it through the Heartless, knowing he could die with the wrong move or lucky shot of the Heartless, just riding the heels of Death...

It was more of a therapy than anything else for him. Something to take his pent up worry and anger out on. Plus, it helped to reduce the Heartless numbers. It wasn't many who would go out looking for trouble.

Leon neared the Third District door but once again turned around and instead walked to the alley where he knew the Waterway led to the Cave.

Silently thankful his boots were waterproof, he waded through the murky water and pushed through the jail like bars that kept you from the Cave and slushed even further inside until the water was halfway up his calfs, the cold water sending goosebumps down his arms. He reached the island of pebbles and shook the water off him, then positioned his blade in front of him.

"Come and get some..." he muttered through gritted teeth.

He glanced off towards the Waterway, his eyes darkening as he heard splashing of the water. He steadied his sword, ready to slash whatever Heartless was heading his way. He waited anxiously, hoping it was a big one. He was ready. As a Shadow surfaced, he slashed it, wishing it had been a Defender or something.

She splashed through the water as she passed the cave entrance, hoping to attract heartless.

She saw Leon right off and grinned. "Howdy battle partner." She said, flashing a ninja star at him.

Leon glanced over at Yuffie, then stared at the remains of the shadow Heartless. He held his Gunblade harder in his hands and acknowledged her with the flash of his eyebrows.

A clapping sound came from the other end of the cavern, and he figured it was one of those Heartless shadows with armor on, what were their names? he wondered. "Be ready," he said under his breath. They were fairly easy and he knew they weren't much of a problem for he or Yuffie unless they ganged up on them. And that was exactly why he was warning.

"Ha, I'm always ready, Squallie." She replied confidently, also aware of the approaching heartless. Sure it was great fun fighting them alone, but it was even better to have Leon around. The Cave did wonders to improve your senses during a battle, being as dark as it was and as slippery as it was. It made it all the more fun. Yuffie cleared her mind of everything...and prepared for the fight.

Leon gave her a hard look, not even beginning to repeat the name she had called him. "It's _Leo_--," he hissed, just as a Heartless spotted him and rammed into him, breaking his sentence and making him fly backwards about two feet. He lost his holding on his Gunblade because he had relaxed it while talking to Yuffie and as it fell with him it shot off.

"Damn it," he groaned, gingerly touching the back of his head. He watched more of the soldiers appear and he jumped up, grabbing his Gunblade, ignoring the throbbing pain in his side where a stone had jabbed him.

Yuffie gasped when Leon was hit. "Are you okay..." She asked. She didn't expect an answer as the heartless began to swarm. She flashed back to the other day, in Third District, but didn't panic. They could take them. They'd been fighting for who knew how long...this would be cake. Yuffie began to fight.

Leon didn't feel he need to say anything, he had gotten back up hadn't he? He had been stupid to get worked up about the nickname when the enemy was approaching and it was his fault.

He felt the excitement rush through his veins and he slashed at another soldier, striked it over the head, and it fell to the ground. He smirked a bit. He hated the Heartless and their slinking ways, for taking away everything...one more kill was another triumph for him.

Name after name, heartless after heartless, internal victory cheer after cheer, it went on seemingly forever. She was drenched in sweat and the caves gross water, her adrenaline rushing and her heart pumping. This was what it was about. This was what made her feel alive. This is what she lived for.

Killing.

_Yeah that's right. Eat metal, you heart sucking freak._

Who's your daddy. Another kill, I am so good.

Remember my name, bitches!

The Great Ninja Yuffie strikes again!

She slipped on a rock, her feet coming right out from under her. She landed with a jolt on her butt, letting out a cry of pain. She glared up at the Soldier Heartless staring down at her. "Auuuugh!" She kicked her leg up, her foot finding itself lodged against the symbol on its chest. It fell back and she got up, stumbling a bit.

Leon killed another Soldier and turned for a brief moment to make sure Yuffie was okay. She seemed disoriented, but still alive at least. He blocked an oncoming Soldier with his sword and gritted his teeth as it pushed him back two inches. "Okay?" he asked, his voice strained as he parried another attack.

"I'm - _FINE_!" She threw a star at a shadow that was threatening Leon, hitting it square between the eyes. It shrieked and scurried back for a moment. Yuffie quickly retrieved her star, backing up so that her back was against Leon's. "Now might be a good time to power up, ya know." She said, eyeing the approaching heartless. She began throwing star after star, completely lost for the minute as she concentrated on hitting and catching.

Leon hated taking anyone's advice, but begrudgingly followed and focused all his energy into his Gunblade, harnassing his excitement, nerves, anger, and stress into pure, blinding energy. His blade started glowing hot, and the Heartless in front of him backed off for a moment. He grinned and slashed at it. As the searing heat of the blade hit its skin it made an inhuman shrieking sound and fell back.

"We're getting close..." he mumbled to no one in particular. Three Heartless ran at him and he easily made a long cutting slash, stopping them all at once. It was true, the Heartless were fewer and he had a feeling the Cave would be empty in a few minutes if they kept fighting so hard.

Yuffie finally allowed herself to smile when the cave was left with only one small, cowering shadow heartless. She laughed when it realized it was alone and melted into the ground, disappearing. "Now _that's _what I call fun." She said, her voice chipper, as she wiped off her forehead with her scarf.

Leon pushed his Gunblade into the pebbles so it stood upright and sunk down onto the ground, breathing hard, but satisfied all the same. "What a workout..." he said, running a hand through his hair. It stuck up slightly from sweat and he scowled.

He leaned against the cool rock wall and closed his eyes a bit, then opened them again. He lifted up his shirt to look at his side. He could see a bruise forming, but he wasn't hurt anywhere else and his head ache had disappeared. All there was now was dirt on his face and arms and a few scratches.

"Good work," he said, rolling his neck from side to side and draping an arm on his knee, which he drew up.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow, her head cocking to the side just slightly. Her typical Yuffie-grin growing bigger. "Thanks, Leon! You did good too...took a bad hit, I see. Hey, we're like twinkies!" She giggled when she saw his 'wound', pulling up her shirt enough to reveal her own purple and green bruise. "We make a good team." She said, sinking down to the ground beside him. "Not even you can deny it. We totally kick ass together."

Leon looked at her then away. "I work better alone..."

Yuffie snorted, knocking his shoulder with hers. "Whatever." She ripped off his saying.

He breathed deeply and immersed himself into his thoughts. It was true of course, he had done everything alone, all his life. When you were an orphan, you tended to be like that. You have to learn to fend for yourself. The world was a cruel place, and more likely than not, Fate would take you away from your loved ones. That was why he would always be alone. That way...no attachments. No pain.

Aerith ran up to Leon and Yuffie at that moment, staff in hand. "Oh, no!" she exclaimed. "I'm too late! I'm sorry!" Sighing, she sat down besides the pair. "I couldn't find my staff. I forgot I put stupid thing in between my mattresses again."

Yuffie grinned at Aerith. "Hey! Oh it's okay, we took care of it. Stick around though, I'm sure a whole 'nother batch will pop up before long. That is, if Leon doesn't mind not working alone." She winked.

"I don't appreciate people poking fun at me," he said, stiffening. Yuffie didn't understand, of course she didn't. And neither would Aerith. They were too trusting. They hadn't seen the horrors of the world, the cruelty of people. He stood up, a hand on his Gunblade. "Glad you could come, Aerith," he said in a very nonchalant voice and ignoring Yuffie on purpose. He was growing into an annoyed mood and the glow of success was slowly wearing off.

"Tsk, you know I love ya." Yuffie rolled her eyes at him. Sometimes he was too serious for his own good. If only he'd lighten up once in a while. Grumpy old fart.

Leon turned around to her angrily, his eyes flashing, trying with all his control to hold himself back. She was purposefully poking at him, trying to get under his skin. Well, it was working.

"Shut...up," he said, finally pulling out his Gunblade. He had the wild idea to put it to her throat but it didn't last long. Oddly, he felt like laughing. But laughing would be like laughing at him, and he wasn't about to do that.

Aerith sighed, deliberately staying out of the pair's bickering. She had grown used to it, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Suddenly, Aerith heard a noise. Looking to her side, she saw several black puddles moving towards them. She quickly stood up. "Ugh, guys? They're here."

Leon forced himself to forget about it. With some difficulty, he readied himself again and breathed in and out, ready for another battle.

Yuffie couldn't seem to quit grinning. She loved pissing him off. It was far too easy to piss him off. It wasn't even a challenge anymore these days. She sighed at the heartless and slowly got to her feet, ready again for another battle.

One stupid one came charging foreward at Lone, and maybe with a little _too_ much enthusiasm, he raised his Gunblade over his head and brought it down in a powerful arc. It was cut clean in two, and the Gunblade had even buried itself under the rock. He pulled at it. "Damn it..." he muttered. It was stuck, really stuck. But if he could get it IN, couldn't he get it OUT?

Yuffie began to laugh, not bothering to hide it or disguise it. But she didn't dare say anything, just fending off any threatening heartless that looked at him crossly. She gave him time enough to pull out his sword. "Having trouble?"

Aerith readied herself as a heartless jumped at her. She swung at it with all of her might. It flew against the wall, making a sick sound as it faded away. Aerith smiled in self-satisfaction, but the smile disappeared when she heard a crash. She turned to see Leon struggling to get his Gunblade out of the cement. "You alright over there, Leon?" she asked, smashing another heartless.

He pulled hard, and it moved two inches. This was a laugh. Karma really WAS a bitch. Crap.

He pulled once more, heaving, and it came out. He fell backwards as it toppled onto him, and he sighed. This meant two hours of rubbing down his Gunblade. Who knew how many scratches were on it now.

"There ya go!" Yuffie snickered, still fighting. She was loving this.

Aerith sighed, defeating the last heartless that came her way. She looked over to Leon and Yuffie. "Are you guys...OUCH!" Aerith was cut off as she felt a claw dig into her leg. Looking down, she saw a small heartless, one she had obviously not seen. Angrily, she bashed it in the head, then sat against the wall once it had faded, her leg throbbing. How could she have been so easily distracted? It was an unwritten rule that you should always pay attention until every last heartless is defeated.

A Heartless that had went unseen slid under the ground, right beneath Leon. His eyes widened and he tried to get up, but he could already feel it from behind. His jaw dropped open as he felt a sucking sensation, then an empty feeling from his chest. Was it... stealing his heart? He struggled to stand up, but he could feel himself weakening. So...was this...the end?

Already he felt regrets washing over him from his childhood all the way to the present, like his being mean to Yuffie and wanting to kill her, as the most recent.

Yuffie saw the heartless attatched to Leon's back, watching as Leon paled, watching as the heartless slowly began drawing out his heart. Time stopped for a moment...and then rushed into fast forward. Her heart pounding extremely dangerous, she didn't even think about what she was doing. She ran forward, wrapping her arms around the cold little creature and jerking it away from Leon.

She threw the squeaking thing on the ground and stomped on it repeatedly as hard as she possibly could, every ounce of her rage converting to strength. She cursed at it as it gave a last squeak and faded away. She continued cursing, using practically every word she knew, and walking around to calm down.

Leon, who during the attack had risen slightly off the ground as it sucked his heart, collapsed back onto the ground, his eyes open but unseeing. It was as if he had died. This time, he had pushed the edge. Always he had managed to stay on the right side of Death, but he had crossed that line, this time. All because of some stupid...stupid...anger. What was wrong with him? Couldn't he do one thing right?

The empty that had hollowed his chest had been filled, but now it felt like a cold chill had surrounded his heart. He felt like he was immersed under water. Every breath he took felt one hundred times magnified while his hearts pounds sounded barely there. So this was what it was like to have your heart taken, and live.

Maybe it would have been better to die.

Aerith felt the color drain from her face as she watched the color in Leon's drain from his own. As Yuffie pulled the heartless away, Aerith sighed with relief. "Are you okay, Leon?"

Yuffie cleared her throat, looking over at Leon. He was still breathing, his chest rising and falling. So he was fine. Kinda. "Is...is everyone okay..." She asked, taking a few deep breaths to calm down. Her hands were shaking. Too much at once. Too much. Aerith had been hurt, then suddenly Leon was having his heart sucked out. It was what she asked for, excitement-wise. She wouldn't ever wish for it again.

Leon willed his vision to return to him, willed his body to move. But it felt like it was on auto drive. He was trying to thrash around, but only his fingers were moving. He could feel the chill run from his chest down to his arms, legs, and face...like dry ice.

His vision slowly cleared and he blinked rapidly, urging it on. Oh God, would he never move again? But of course he would, his fingers were moving. They almost looked like dying birds.

He heard words, but again, they sounded underwater. He wanted to be slapped.

"You okay, Yuffie?" Aerith asked, forcing herself up and using the wall for support. "You're looking a little pale yourself." Though she couldn't blame her. A lot had just happened. Aerith looked at Leon. He looked incredibly pale. She had a bad feeling about this. "Yuffie...Yuffie, I think you should go get Cloud." She looked up at her friend. "And hurry."

Yuffie nodded, realizing Leon wasn't really fine at all. She ran out of the cavern, sloshing water everywhere.

Aerith got onto her knees and crawled over to Leon, who was still breathing heavily. "Just hang in there, Leon," she said. "Yuffie and Cloud are going to be here soon, okay?" Though deep down she knew that she was probably saying that more for her sake then Leon's.

VvVvVvV

Cloud slowly opened his eyes, _'I fell asleep?'_

He didn't even recall laying down to try to sleep, he remembered eating the waffles and waiting to make sure the coast is clear so he could leave the room. _'Guess I waited too long. Well, I've been stuck in this room for long enough.'   
_  
With that thought going through his mind, Cloud stood up from his bed and grabbed his sword. He wandered over to the door and pushed it open. He peeked out the crack to see if anyone was around, seeing that no one was anywhere in sight. He stepped out of the room and made his way down the hallway.

He took the opportunity to glance around the place, checking out each of the rooms. Currently, he was standing in a bathroom, he wandered over to the closet and found a stack of clean towels. _'How long has it been since I last showered?_' It was sad that he couldn't answer such a simple question. Cloud turned the shower on and closed the bathroom, not taking the time to lock it. He rested his sword against the wall next to the shower, just in case. He striped down and put his clothes down onto the toilet seat before stepping into the shower.

He stared at his reflecting in the bathroom mirror, his blond spikes dripping water. He examined the spot where his wing comes out, noticing that it was already scaring over again. It always scars over quickly for some strange reason. He also had to wonder where his wing went exactly. His hand went to his side where an oddly shaped scar rested.

Just looking at the scar reminded him of the long blade that had gotten him, directly behind him, he had a similar scar where the sword had cut through. He was lucky that none of his vital organs were hit that day. He shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts and grabbed his cloak and shirt. He took a moment to sniff his shirt and realized how foul it smelt.

_'I wonder if there's somewhere I can clean these...'_ He rested his white towel around his neck, and picked his boots up off the ground. He tucked his cloak and shirt under his arm as he grabbed his sword. He kept his baggy pants on, figuring people wouldn't appreciate the fact if he walked around in his underwear. With all his things collected, he went to leave the bathroom.

His feet made it so his stride was silent, he wasn't able to find anywhere to clean his clothes, so he dropped them off at his room and went off towards the kitchen to find something worth eating. Though he didn't have any armor, he still kept his sword, carrying it around and leaning against the wall within reaching distance. It was out of habit rather than neccesity. He ran a hand through the wet mop on his head he calls hair as he browsed the shelves of the fridge. He grabbed a bundle of grapes and began plucking them off one by one and eating them while he continued to scan the fridge.

VvVvVvVvV

Yuffie ran in the hotel, the water dripping all over the carpet, her breathing labored. She rushed toward the room she knew was Cloud's but stopped when she saw someone in the kitchen. He was wearing only baggy pants and white towel around his neck. Cloud. "Cloud!" She exclaimed, leaning against the doorframe.

Cloud flinched visibly, dropping the grapes in the process. He cursed under his breath before bending down to pick them up and put them into the refridgerator. He closed the door and turned around, anything he was about to say halted when he took notice of Yuffie's dripping wet form, "What were you doing? Swimming?"

"It's Leon, we were fighting in the waterway..." She swallowed, trying to catch her breath. "Heartless got him, nearly killed him. Can't get up, won't move, need help. Come on." She finished, slipping backward and already heading back down the hall.

"Can I get dressed first? Or at least shoes for that matter?" Cloud called out, not sure whether the young ninja would hear him or not. He shook his head and quickly headed towards his room once more after grabbing his sword. He quickly slipped his boots on, threw his shirt on, and left the room, not bothering to grab hold of his cloak, figuring it would only waste time.

_No you can't get dressed. Ever. _Yuffie thought, then shuddered. _Yuffie! Good grief, Leon could be dead and you're picturing him- ACK! NO! STOP!._ She waited impatiently at the door, hoping everything was okay. If he died, and the last thing she had done was make fun of him...she didn't even want to think about it. "Come on hurry!" She yelled.

Cloud shook his head and raced out of the place, dashing passed Yuffie. It was only after a moment that he realized that he doesn't know exactly where he's going. He quickly turned around, scratched the back of his head and said, "Yeah.. you lead, I'll follow."

Yuffie led him quickly down to the cave. "Aerith! Leon! We're back!"

Aerith looked up as Yuffie and Cloud came running towards her. She now had Leon's head propped up on her knee, as his breathing had gotten even heavier then before.

"Oh, good, you're here!" Aerith said in relief. "We need to get him back to the hotel, and fast. I might know some magic that could help him."

Leon blacked out for a few seconds, then woke up again, blacked out, woke up. This was sincerely the oddest sensation he had ever had. He hoped when he died it wouldn't be like this. Cold and deep and loud and scary.

His fingers were still moving, but he gave them up and let them go still.

"..." Cloud glanced around the dark cave for a moment to make sure there were no Heartless around, seeing how there were none around, he figured it was safe to keep his sword away. Without questioning what happened, he silently walked over to Leon and hefted him up over his shoulder.

He raised his hand and coughed a few times before turning back to Yuffie, "You help Aerith if she needs it." He said, having noticed the blood on her leg, he had no clue how serious it was, it could be a little scratch for all he knew.

Yuffie just nodded, turning to Aerith. "Come on.." She held out her hand to her friend, helping her up.

Aerith grabbed onto her friend's hand gratefully, and, after a moment, stood. Thinking it wasn't too serious, she tried putting a little weight on her leg, but immediately yet out another yelp. She looked up at Yuffie and smiled lopsidedly. "Can you give me a hand?" she asked, motioning to put her arm around Yuffie's shoulders for support.

Cloud exited the waterway, and immediately headed back towards the hotel, luckily, the hotel isn't far away since the waterway is just in the back of it. He stepped into the hotel and headed over to the room he's sharing with Leon, he dropped Leon on his own bed, not wanting to get his all wet, and waited for Aerith to do her 'magic' on Leon.

-x-x-x-x-

TBC


End file.
